What Would I Do Without Him?
by CrazyMonkey
Summary: Vidanric is out for the week, and I'm stuck at home worried for him.  The storm outside is brutal and I hope he can make it back safely.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything!

A/N: I've been trying to broaden my horizons and not write only on one book, so I'm doing this one! I love this book, like a crazy amount, and decided I must write something for it! I hope you like it!

* * *

I moaned and rolled over, waking up from yet another nightmare. They all seem so real, but this time I couldn't just wake up and reassure myself because Vidanric was not lying in bed beside me, as he was gone for the week.

I stood up and walked to the window.

_"I shouldn't be gone long, I promise. Maybe a week, but that's at longest, after that I promise to stay until our little baby comes, I love you" he then kissed me and ran off to the horses waiting for him._

_ "I love you!" I shouted after him, "Be careful!" _

_ I watched as him and his horse disappeared from my view._

Rain was streaming down the glass, forming lines. I watched as one drop slowly made it's way down the window pane until it entered another drop's track and speed up until it even surpassed the last one. The storm raged like so many before it, but this one kept my husband in the mountains.

He hadn't wanted me to go, knowing I wouldn't be comfortable with the child, and he could get there and come back much quicker, making it back in time to see me and be there when I have our baby.

I had complete trust in him to return home in time and in safety, but then the storm hit and I'm worried sick. I need him home with me, but I don't want him to try and get home in this terrible storm. I know he can handle a bit of rain, maybe even some wind, but this was past visibility. I couldn't see three paces in front of my face out there if I tried, let alone riding in it from the mountains. I would rather have him wait, but there is no way I can let him know that from where I stand now, the only way to get a message to him would be a messenger, and I wouldn't be able to send a poor boy through this just to tell my husband that's exactly what I don't want him to do.

I look down at my stomach, was it a prince or a princess, I had a gut feeling it was a prince. Literally, he was a kicker, but then again it could be an antsy girl. I had no accurate way of knowing, there were some tricks that I had tried, but some came with different answers than others. I patted my stomach, wondering if the baby could sense my worry.

With a sigh, I grabbed a book off of my desk, sitting next to the window and lighting a candle I continued to read. I always learned new things, even if I had read them before, being a trained in the art of real magic was tricky and you could never know everything. My eyes scanned the page, unable to focus or understand what the text meant.

I flipped through the old, worn pages, hoping to find something that took my mind from my current troubles, but nothing caught on my racing mind.

The door opened behind me quietly, as if trying to sneak up on me.

I turn around, not having a clue as to who would be here at this time of night, only Nee came to mind, but she had no reason tonight, especially since I didn't call her.

My eyes landed on my husband, a sight that couldn't have been more glorious even if he was perfectly dry. He was soaked through to the bone, but otherwise not hurt in any way.

I squealed, making him jump as he had not seen me awake, and ran up to him, grasping him in a wet hug, my dream fading from my memory.

"You're safe!" I exclaimed, letting him go, "I was so worried! I didn't want you riding home in this weather, you probably couldn't even see your boots, but you're here and safe, and that's all that matters!"

"Mel, you didn't actually expect me to wait, did you? I had to get home as soon as I could, I promised." He glanced at my stomach, "How are you?"

"Better now, I was worried sick! Thank goodness your safe and home!" I sighed and sat down on the bed, now with a wet night gown. "You'd better get in some dry clothes before you catch something! Where is you water repellent cloak?"

"Somewhere on the road," He shrugged, "The wind was so hard it would not even stay over me, in the end it flew off and I wasn't bothered enough to go back and fetch it in that storm, some lucky passerby may pick it up and have it for their own." He started to take off his wet layers.

"Oh well, I will just have to make you a new one as soon as I am able!" I grinned at him, wondering what I would do without him.

* * *

A/N: I suppose I could continue this, if I wanted to, tell me if you think I should, it would only be a couple of chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
